


满船清梦压星河（二十三）

by shiyuedexiaoju



Category: shiyuedexiaoju
Genre: M/M, 情定三生/许你浮生若梦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyuedexiaoju/pseuds/shiyuedexiaoju
Relationships: 迟勤迟





	满船清梦压星河（二十三）

天渐渐晚了，迟瑞没走太远，只在附近用枪打了两只野兔，又寻到了一小处山泉，把兔子和水壶洗干净，接了两壶清水，捡了些干柴和干净的树叶。

回去的时候罗勤耕已经把火堆挪到了石床附近，坐在床上开着衣襟，正在用手帕清理伤口。迟瑞走到火堆旁边，添了点柴，然后把背心内衬撕成布条，熟练地用树枝架了个支架，挑了两根合适的树枝，把处理过的兔子穿好，放在上面烤着，这才接过罗勤耕手里的手帕帮他清理。

罗勤耕的伤其实不严重，只是子弹擦伤，不过刚好擦到下午的刀伤上，新伤摞旧伤，才会一时难以忍受，不然以他的体质早就支撑不住了。迟瑞给他用水清洗了一下，拿手帕擦干净，看他原来的纱布不能用了，就接过方才罗勤耕自己用中衣撕成的布条，帮他做了包扎。

迟瑞知晓他其实不太受得了疼痛，便小心翼翼地把他放到床上，让他缓缓，这才去照顾火上烤着的东西。烤肉的时间有点冗长，等迟瑞弄好吃的，罗勤耕也恢复了力气，两个人都没什么胃口，草草解决了果腹的问题，迟瑞去给有些弱下去的火堆添柴，罗勤耕便起身去整理床上凌乱的干草。

干柴上重新燃起温暖的篝火，相对无言了太久，可迟瑞心里总记挂着原本不该记挂的东西。他拿着根树枝拨弄了两下火堆，状似无意地跟罗勤耕搭话，

“你跟夏安妮是恋人吗？”

罗勤耕铺干草的动作停了一下，轻轻地笑出了声，声线还有些虚浮:“大人这是吃醋了？”

迟瑞被他这声笑弄得有些不自在，随手把树枝扔进火堆里，也不看他:“我只是好奇罢了。她是林家的二太太，你是洪家的二当家，各自有各自的儿女，可看样子，你们两个的关系并不甚清白。”

“不清白么？”罗勤耕眼中的光有那么一瞬间淡了下去，“大人也认为，我和安妮不清白？”

迟瑞背对着他，自然是没看到他眼中的失落，却听出了他声音里突然的低沉，没由来的心里也觉得有点难受，他回过头，只见原本背对着他蹲着铺干草的罗勤耕突然站起来回过身，垂头看着他，唇边勾着一个似有若无、看不出丝毫喜意的笑。

“我和安妮，是曾经的恋人。”

罗勤耕和夏安妮的故事，是再俗套不过的富家少爷爱上贫贱戏子的故事，只是这故事里的戏子太过于有胆识，摇身一变，变成了富商夏家的千金大小姐。

夏安妮向来是个聪明有谋略的女人。她生了一张与夏家早夭的大小姐有五分相似的脸，她知道夏家非东江本地的商家，在东江只是暂住，很不喜欢同东江的三大家族打交道，她为了能被夏家成功收养，主动同罗勤耕断了瓜葛。

罗勤耕要强。当初夏安妮对他苦苦追求，为了达到目的甚至不惜用上了下药的手段，只是她到底低估了罗勤耕的警觉，什么也没做成，却阴差阳错让罗勤耕对她产生了兴趣。两人相恋的事情在三大家族里无人不知无人不晓，此下被夏安妮主动断了关系，他也只是持了毫不在意的姿态，服从洪嵊的安排娶了洪家恩人的女儿。

夏安妮在夏家的资助下出国留学，又为了梦想不顾阻拦回国拍电影，成了东江人尽皆知的“电影皇后”。原本罗勤耕以为，两个人的故事可能就到此为止了，可他的妻子生下了一个儿子，难产而死，洪正葆和许瑞安又突然同时对夏安妮展开了猛烈的追求，罗勤耕在洪家的处境一下子变得尴尬起来。

最终，还是夏安妮亲手结束了这轰轰烈烈的闹剧——她选择嫁给了刚刚丧妻的林道山。其实罗勤耕知道，夏安妮是为了补偿对他的亏欠，才会选择这样的方式釜底抽薪。只是，他对夏安妮的情分早在她选择一刀两断的时候就断了个干净，而他给儿子起名叫“浮生”，履行了同夏安妮当初的约定，也只是希望这份情，能仁至义尽。

迟瑞沉默地听完罗勤耕的娓娓道来，莫名地觉得心情有些沉重。罗勤耕此时正偎在他身边，白皙修长的手指勾着根黑色的树枝，随意地拨弄着火堆，长衫敞着领口，露出白嫩漂亮的脖颈和锁骨，看起来像是一朵美艳又悲伤的雪莲。他是这么一副不设防的样子，迟瑞突然想到了白天心头闪过的猜测。

“我们之前，是不是见过？”

罗勤耕拿树枝的手顿了一下，他缩了缩手指，略有些发白的唇瓣颤了几颤，像是在犹豫，又像是在下定决心。

“我见过你。”罗勤耕吸口气，丢下树枝，“三年前，在金城。我去金城办事，正好看到你在迟家被烧毁的工厂前处置一群闹事的学生。当时我就在人群里，我听到你说这是你的报国理想，我听到你教育那群愚蠢的学生们‘师夷长技以自强’。”

“后来......还有吗？”

“没了，”罗勤耕笑了笑，抬头看着他，“只那一面，就够了。迟瑞，你知道吗？我是个活在阴诡地狱里的人。从我父亲去世，我被师父收养，就注定了我这辈子只能为洪家而活。我放弃我的理想，放弃我想要的生活，做一个见不得光的军师，在阴影里搅弄风云。为了让洪家崛起，我这双手，沾满了无辜人的血。可是你，你就像是一道本来不属于我的阳光.......”

“我不敢去触碰你，你像极了曾经还没有被污秽沾染的我，一腔热血，敢爱敢恨。可我已经失去这些资格了，师父不能做的，我替他做，大哥不愿做的，我替他做。为了报恩，我替他们做尽了所有我曾经最看不起的阴诡之事，我的婚姻、我的爱人、我的孩子、我的人生，都在身不由己。可是你让我又重新找到了原来的期盼。我开始想，如果能把洪家快些送上东江权利的顶端，我是不是就可以放开这一切过回我想过的生活？我是不是就可以配得上你迟瑞了？”

罗勤耕漂亮的眼睛灼灼地盯着他，琥珀色的眸子里是比东江水还要深的暗色。迟瑞的呼吸渐渐急促起来。他曾想过罗勤耕对他有意，却从没料到这份感情如此深沉，深沉到让他有些喘不过气来。眼前那张精致的面容还带着几分憔悴和匆匆表明心意的薄红，迟瑞也不知道自己都想了什么，只是有些耐不住，倾身吻住了那有些苍白的薄唇。

突如其来的吻让罗勤耕呆滞了两秒，继而便是大脑的一片轰鸣，下意识地回应迟瑞带着几分侵略的亲吻。两人唇齿相交，舌尖缠绕，“啧啧”的水声在篝火“噼里啪啦”的伴奏下勾出了空气里的暧昧和温度。谁也不知道这一吻进行了多久，直到两人分开，唇间还勾着一缕银丝，罗勤耕早被吻得浑身发软，白玉似的脸染着胭脂般的红晕，有些羸弱地喘着粗气。

也不知是情欲还是别的原因，罗勤耕的气息滚烫，修长的手指却带着几分诡异的冰凉，他轻轻抚摸上迟瑞脸的时候，像极了鲜红的蛇信，看似温柔，却带着欲盖弥彰的挑逗。手指顺着肌理的纹路一路滑到下巴上，罗勤耕瞧着他的目光认真又暗沉。

“迟瑞，你想好了吗？”

这句话问的毫无头绪又莫名其妙，可迟瑞却听懂了。两人虽然有过两次肌肤之亲，却都是在各种药物的催促下或不清醒、或不得已时进行的，如此这般四目相对不能再清醒的情况下，罗勤耕郑重地询问他，已经不只是一次简单的求欢，而是捧上了一颗赤裸裸的心。

迟瑞的大脑丧失了思考的能力，他几乎想不明白自己到底是怎么想的，他只知道，对着这双眼睛，他说不出任何拒绝的话。

接下来的一切自然得不能再水到渠成。迟瑞再次主动吻上去，一个吻缠绵悱恻，从双唇到耳珠，再到白嫩的脖颈。他小心地避开伤口，把温顺成水儿的美人放在铺好的干草上，温柔地解开长衫余下的扣子。亲吻密密麻麻蜿蜒而下，湿润的舌尖照顾到了每一寸裸露在空气里的肌肤。山洞里的温度仿佛在直线升高，迟瑞褪下罗勤耕长衫下的裤子，早已挺立的欲望暴露出来，他用手轻轻地握上去，亲吻继续向下，到小腹再继续，直至湿暖的口腔包裹了炽热的欲望。

罗勤耕的脑海里炸开了一片轰鸣。比起身体上的餍足，心上人伏在自己身下为他服侍的视觉冲击更让他握不住理智。放在身侧的双手紧紧地抓了一大把干草，不知用了多大的毅力才忍着没有按上迟瑞的头使劲儿冲刺。

男人毕竟是了解男人的。虽然是第一次做这种事情，迟瑞到底还是没有让他忍耐太久，很快便寻到了路子。他模仿着交欢的节奏吞吐深喉，灵巧的舌尖适时地照顾到湿润的顶端，双手还不忘了抚慰他胸前的茱萸。罗勤耕终于忍不住，在高潮即将袭来的时候，双手抓住迟瑞的头发，一阵激烈的挺身，伴着喉间低沉的轻吼，发泄在了迟瑞的嘴里。

迟瑞照顾着他高潮后的余韵，一直等他身体的颤抖平息下来才吐出分身抬起头，在罗勤耕惊愕的目光下，将口中的东西全数咽了下去。

“迟瑞，你.......”

“嘘——”迟瑞附到他耳边，灼热的气息喷洒下来，“叫我阿瑞。”

罗勤耕感觉刚刚平息的欲望又有了复苏的迹象。他深吸一口气，伸手揽下迟瑞的脖子，同他交换了一个带着腥膻味道的吻，然后一个翻身，把迟瑞放倒在了草堆上。他跪坐在迟瑞身侧继续着亲吻，蛇信般灵巧的手指带着挑逗解开衬衫扣子，轻抚上去，一路抚摸到腰间。他的亲吻也开始从双唇向下移动，学着迟瑞方才的节奏，含着那颗茱萸，手下还不忘了解开腰带和西裤拉链，帮他释放出早已经胀大的欲望。

做完这些，罗勤耕短暂地直起身子，将身上最后一件松垮挂着的长袍外衫脱下来扔在一旁，白玉似的身子彻底赤裸在空气中。他重新俯下身亲吻迟瑞的身体，舌尖在肌肤的纹理上来回游动，滑到小腹，低头含住那坚挺，深喉两下又吐出来，改用手继续抚慰，舌尖便去照顾了方才匆匆而过的茱萸。

比起迟瑞方才的激烈，罗勤耕极有耐心，手上的动作不紧不慢，刺激也恰到好处。迟瑞此时有些心神不宁，也无意在罗勤耕手里忍着，便大方地给着反应，在你情我愿的配合之下在罗勤耕的手心里发泄了一回。

罗勤耕探身继续去吻他的唇，舌尖勾连带出暧昧的水声。迟瑞沉浸在亲吻中，因此也并未发现罗勤耕的双手沾着方才他发泄的白浊，背着他给自己做着扩张。罗勤耕其实也是第一次给自己做这种事，白天在药物的催化下，他的身体不需要任何前戏便足以接纳迟瑞，而第一次对迟瑞，因为有意为难他，也做的极其潦草。好在上一次的调教才没过去太久，身体多少熟悉被人进入的感觉，他也不至于太难受。

迟瑞很快从罗勤耕愈发急促的喘息中察觉到了不对劲。方才罗勤耕把他反压下去的时候，他就做好了再被操弄一次的心理准备，可他发现罗勤耕是在给自己做扩张的时候，亲吻的动作都停了下来——他怎么都想不到，罗勤耕主动，竟也是主动做被压的那一个。

罗勤耕才不给他胡思乱想的机会。绵长的亲吻给了他足够的时间，身后的扩张做足了三根手指，抽插之间已经有了肠液的吞吐。他主动断开唇齿纠缠的亲吻，颤抖着酸软的手指，将迟瑞的裤子彻底褪下，然后跨坐上去，抚着他早已复苏的欲望对准自己湿润的后穴，一点一点地吃下去。

在重力的作用下，铃口直戳花心。罗勤耕到底是高估了这副今天已经受尽了折磨的身子对情欲的支撑，脱力瘫在了迟瑞身上动弹不得。迟瑞叹口气，肉壁的紧缩让他难耐得青筋暴起，他只能伸手扶起罗勤耕纤细的腰身，带着他上下动作。

罗勤耕有意要把迟瑞侍弄舒坦，克制着自己借力动作了几下，强撑着酸软直起身子，随着节奏继续动作。白玉般漂亮的身子在空中划出美好的弧线，拓印在迟瑞的眼中，像是最最强效的催情药剂，狂啸着吞噬他仅剩的理智。美人温顺又主动，迟瑞终于不想再忍耐，翻身把他压回身下，用领带把他的双手绑在头顶，防止他碰到伤口，又将那白嫩的长腿折叠到胸前，毫无理智地放肆抽插，被撑得松软的穴肉在抽出又狠狠惯入的动作中翻出白色的泡沫。罗勤耕到底是守不住最后的克制，在一次次的被空虚、被填满的节奏上沉沦在了毫无理智的情欲中，硬是在后穴的操弄里达到了高潮，白浊的液体发泄出来，沾满了两人赤裸的小腹。

刚刚高潮后的身体还十分敏感，可沉浸在情欲中的迟瑞却顾及不到这些。他就着两人结合的姿势把瘫软的美人翻了个身，让他伏在草堆上，大手紧箍着纤细的腰身，强逼他抬高臀部，迎接更加猛烈的撞击。罗勤耕在高潮结束后已经找回了几分理智，却找不回自己的身体，迟瑞的分身陷在他的后穴里，每一下都精准地研磨到那处敏感，狠狠抽出，又全力惯入，让他本就已经虚弱的身体一波又一波地陷入极度渴望被填满的酸软之中。终于，在他即将昏过去的边缘，迟瑞加快了撞击的频率，几十下让人承受不住的抽插之后，迟瑞俯下身抱着他，一声低吼，炽热的滚烫发泄而出，填满了整个后穴。罗勤耕最后只记得，贴着他背脊的那具身体在不停地颤抖，自己体内塞满的滚烫一波又一波，仿佛没有尽头。他终于没能承到最后，在迟瑞高潮的余韵中彻底失去知觉，昏倒在了爱人的怀里。


End file.
